Amor Fraternal
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: La mente de Jyushimatsu al fin fue rota. Ichimatsu lo sabe y está dispuesto afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, protegerlo, al final, ¿no es eso lo que hacen los hermanos mayores? AU Psiquiatrico.


**Advertencias:** Mentes rotas.

* * *

 **Amor Fraternal**

—¿Doctor de transferencia?— los ojos incrédulos del asistente en jefe de la clínica escrutan despectivos al chico frente a él después de revisar cuidadosamente los documentos recibidos en sus manos. Nadie podía culpar su desconfianza con aquel individuo de curiosa apariencia; llevaba bata blanca y un gafete con el nombre de M. Ichimatsu pero su negro cabello estaba todo desarreglado, ni hablar del escalofriante aura que parecía materializarse a su alrededor como si se tratara de una entidad maligna de aquellas que se hablaba en las obras literarias, incluso, el hombre recordaba haber visto una dentadura filosa similar al de las bestias cuando este llamativo sujeto había separado sus labios para hablar. Le resultaba imposible que se tratase de un especialista en enfermos mentales, hasta ahora había tratado con personas «normales» del ámbito, en su humilde opinión. Ichimatsu distaba mucho de ser siquiera honorable, sobre todo si consideraba el verlo aparecer en las puertas del edificio igual a un espectro.

—A partir de hoy me haré cargo de su paciente Matsuno Jyushimatsu.

—¿Perdón?

—Estoy enterado que lo tienen asignado a un cuarto de alta seguridad como arresto domiciliario y las autoridades necesitan recopilar información sobre el caso en el que está involucrado para dictar sentencia ya que la última vez que se presentaron fue imposible para ellos sacarle una sola palabra. Ese es mi trabajo a partir de hoy así que le agradecería que me llevara hasta él para comenzar la sección cuanto antes.

El hombre no tuvo argumentos validos con los cuales contrarrestar el informe que le era dado por lo que se resignó en acceder a la petición de aquel misterioso individuo de ojos opacos aún si continuara desconfiando de él y sospechara de la autenticidad de los archivos que había llegado mostrandole. Era un hecho que las acciones gubernamentales eran impredecibles y un simple peón como él no era nadie para negarse a las peticiones de estos por muy sorpresivas que fuesen pero el beneficio de la duda era un factor que se permitía tener como trabajador de aquella construcción a la que estuvo dedicando gran parte de su vida ya que -por el momento- era lo único que le quedaba hacer.

.

A paso rápido, ambos se adentraron a las instalaciones asignadas hasta llegar a ese largo pasillo en el que estaban ubicados los cuartos de aislamiento que era donde llevaban a los pacientes de mayor importancia, ya fuese por el nivel de psicosis disfuncional o valor informático para las autoridades. En el caso de Jyushimatsu eran ambas cuestiones, su psicología era un caos que debía tratarse con sumo cuidado por los especialistas pues era aplicable a medicamento experimental y observación las 24 horas; el encargado sabía que su estado actual no era el conveniente para recibir visitas pero esperaba que esta intervención lo curara de su repentino voto de silencio cuyo propósito se jactaba de ventajoso tanto como incoherente, digno de un loco sin sentido común. Cuando cruzaron el último pasaje por fin llegaron ante los muros de cristal en el cual era confinado el -hasta ahora- peor desquiciado conocido en el historial de asesinos a sangre fría de la instalación cuya silueta apresada por gruesas cadenas se dibujaba entre la oscuridad con una sonrisa que oscilaba como si tuviese vida propia, reducida o intensa al compás de los superficiales sonidos que adornaban la atmósfera con la presencias de los dos intromisores, los cuales se detuvieron a sólo unos centímetros frente a los muros de cristal impenetrable.

—¿Es él?— cuestionó Ichimatsu siendo su voz una palanca para que esa mirada desorbitada se alzara en su dirección, de pronto vívida. El asistente asintió con seguridad. —Entonces debo pedirle atentamente que se retire, es necesario que hablemos a solas.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, es peligroso. Las políticas de la empresa me impiden dejar desprotegido un demente como tal.

—Lo sé, fui informado al respecto. Desorden neuronal, uno tan potente que es capaz de enloquecer al individuo que intenta indagar en sus ideas, un trastorno muy inusual, impresionante si me es permitido decirlo, fue por ello que me enviaron a mi: estoy familiarizado con esta clase de casos. Puede llamar a mi superior si aún desconfía.

—Bien, lo dejo en sus manos. Vendré en media hora para revisar los resultados.

—Si es posible, me gustaría que se abstuviera de venir los próximos 50 minutos—. Sus palabras retuvieron el andar del asistente en jefe, inspirandole un choque de total incertidumbre. —No será fácil crear conexión, algo me dice que si queremos buenos resultados me tardaré por lo menos dos horas, es arriesgado tomar la mentalidad de Matsuno-san a la ligera.

—¿Qué sugiere entonces?

—Privacidad absoluta—. Tal petición tensó los músculos del interlocutor. —Si cree que pienso ayudarlo a escapar puede mantenerme bajo rigurosa vigilancia por medio de las cámaras.

—No será necesario, confío en usted— mintió a la vez que sus labios formaban una linea recta e Ichimatsu se dejó sonreír; su acompañante no podía verlo estando de espaldas a él.

—Excelente elección— alabó con acento neutral, uno que fue suficiente para hacer al otro largarse por donde ambos entraron, las sospechas brotando a flor de piel mientras se alejaba y sus pasos creaban un eco que concluyó con el pesado sonido de las puertas al cerrarse. Finalmente estaban solos. Ichimatsu avanzó un poco más hacia el muro transparente, colocando sobre éste la palma de su mano habiendo cierto sentimiento de tristeza al presenciar esa aterradora imagen de su pequeño hermano atrapado por fuertes cadenas de acero inoxidable, era chocante verlo de esa manera tan lamentable como un animal rabioso cuyo único destino es ser asesinado por quienes exigen una justicia que jamás sanará el dolor de sus almas.

—Jyushimatsu, ¿me recuerdas?—. Las pupilas del nombrado se dilataron y enfocaron en un sólo punto, como si los engranes de su memoria se hubiesen ajustado violentamente dentro de una sacudida de emociones; por primera vez Jyushimatsu presumía ser un humano ordinario y no más el trastornado sujeto de pruebas que habían visto los especialistas.

—Te recuerdo... eres Ichimatsu-niisan—. La sonrisa que yacía estampada en su rostro había ascendido varios niveles mientras alzaba los brazos con genuina felicidad ante la mirada compasiva de su acompañante. —¡Ichimatsu-niisan! ¡Que gusto verte! ¿Haz vuelto por mi? Volviste por mi, ¿verdad? Jaha~

—Así es.

—¡Hurra!

Ichimatsu se sintió levitar, mareado por la alegría que le incitaba sentir su hermano pequeño. Hasta ese momento había estado muerto en vida, como si la energía del menor no fuese otra cosa más que su propio sentido existencial, uno que había dejado a su cadáver moverse por el mundo como un ser gris, móvil por el simple objetivo de velar un código de familia que se forzaron seguir. Uno que le costó la vida de su infante hermano Matsuno Todomatsu para poder llegar ahí junto a su gemelo y terminar con aquello que ellos dos habían iniciado con el cadáver de Matsuno Osomatsu calcinado en una hoguera de avaricia, las lagrimas de Matsuno Karamatsu ahogadas en las profundidades del océano para siempre y la ira de Matsuno Choromatsu envenenado entre violentos golpes de un orgullo desfigurado. Ichimatsu sabía que la mente de Jyushimatsu había sido rota y estaba dispuesto afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, protegerlo de lo que significaba ser un depravado, al final, ¿no era eso lo que hacen los hermanos mayores? Ichimatsu era el último que quedaba en pie por lo que sólo él tenía la obligación de tomar la responsabilidad. Matsuno Jyushimatsu moriría por su mano ya que sólo su sangre compensaría todo los pecados cometidos; ojo por ojo, diente por diente. La inyección letal no cumplía los requisitos para apelar al derecho que rige la ley del Taleon. El verdadero karma que arrastraba a cuestas la Familia Matsuno debía cumplirse costara lo que costara.

—No podría dejarte solo, eres preciado para mi igual que lo fueron los demás. Hacerte a un lado me convertiría en un monstruo sin corazón.

—No eres un monstruo, Ichimatsu-niisan. Salvé a nuestros hermanos, ¿recuerdas? Y tú haz venido para salvarme a mi, así que no eres un monstruo, ¡no lo eres!

—Gracias, Jyushimatsu— asintió arrastrando las palabras, dejando que su semblante se tornara oscuro mientras sus dedos descendían sobre el cristal creando un fuerte rechinido en el espacio-tiempo; —... pero eso no me hace sentir mejor. Tengo miedo.

—Entonces yo me fusionaré con la mente de Ichimatsu-niisan—. El aludido levantó la mirada hacia el menor con evidente sorpresa, no podía comprender las palabras que su hermano trataba transmitirle. —Estaré contigo así que podremos terminar con nuestra misión juntos porque Ichimatsu-niisan será yo y yo seré Ichimatsu-niisan.

—Jyushimatsu... eso es...

Cuando el menor extendió sus manos hacia él, Ichimatsu se sintió fuera de su entendimiento por varios instantes, como si estuviese siendo consumido por la locura de quien nunca fue «normal» alguna vez y que ahora se mostraba ante él como un ser de luz, similar a un ángel traído del cielo por la voluntad de Dios. Un ángel corrompido por la muerte y la destrucción, tentado por los placeres terrenales.

—Ven, Ichimatsu-niisan.

Con lagrimas empañando su visión, el mayor de los dos sacó una daga de su bata blanca, sigiloso pues las cámaras aún estaban vigilandolo y no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría para cumplir sus ambiciones mas pronto una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios; las puertas de la celda se abrían para él, el sistema de seguridad eléctrico al fin había cedido al hackeo que previamente había preparado para ese momento, el instante en que finalmente acabaría con su sufrimiento y el de su hermano menor.

—¿Estás listo, Jyushimatsu?

—¡Si!— contestó con usual energía, preparado para ser salvado por un pacto de sangre que ambos habían afianzado en un ritual de iniciación de que cada uno de los mayores fueran cediendo su existencia a las sombras con estático placer.

.

De forma estrepitosa, la jefa de policía Karako se plantó ante el recibidor de la clínica, sorprendiendo al encargado que no había parado de revisar documentación hasta ese momento que un puño impactó contra la superficie del mueble, impresionado por la repentina llegada de la decidida mujer.

—Dígame si se ha aparecido por aquí un doctor especialista en enfermos mentales.

—E-Esto es repentino...

—¡Sólo dígalo!

—Espere por favor, señorita.

—Disculpe— se interpuso la asistente Osoko con una pequeña libreta en manos. —Sólo para asegurarse, ¿es aquí donde tienen apresado al joven Matsuno Jyushimatsu-kun?

—S-Si, es en este lugar.

—Ya veo, y, ¿ha llegado un especialista preguntando por él recientemente?

—¿Eh? Si, lo ha hecho— respondió con la mejor calma que le fue posible conservar con la furia contenida que lanzó Karako en forma de una maldición al aire. —¿Sucede algo, oficiales?

—Hace algunos meses capturamos al asesino de los hijos mayores del matrimonio Matsuno pero hemos descubierto la inocencia del quinto hijo de Matsuyo, el cual reside en esta clínica. El cuarto hijo, Matsuno Ichimatsu, tras asesinar al infante Matsuno Todomatsu ha venido por la vida de Matsuno Jyushimatsu quien fue encontrado en la escena del crimen y culpado injustamente de algo que él no cometió, por eso tiene que llevarnos ante él ahora, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué... ?—. Debido a lo sorpresivo del informe, el encargado no pudo procesar correctamente lo que le fue dicho y tan sólo accedió a las exigencias de la oficial Karako sobre llevarlos a donde Ichimatsu debía estar a punto de culminar su macabro plan.

.

Frente a su indefenso hermano parecía que todo cobraba sentido, él se había encargado de cuidarlo a causa de su incapacidad mental pero, al verlo a los ojos, parecía comprender más de lo que ninguno de ellos habían entendido nunca. Todo era un ciclo, uno interminable, y el mayor se preguntaba cómo habían podido escalar tan alto para convertirse en abominaciones. Los seis hermanos tuvieron edades diferentes pero nunca los sintió tan iguales en su forma de actuar, tan innecesarios para el mundo como lo era la propia vida del universo que parecía tragar todo sin saciar su monstruosa sed celestial. Nada tenía algún sentido real, era por ello que los seres humanos buscaban una manera de no inquietarse por el orden de las circunstancias; el hecho irrefutable de vivir sólo porque si.

—Jyushimatsu, hay algo que nunca te he dicho y quisiera que lo supieras antes de que nos volvamos un mismo ser.

—¿Qué cosa?— cuestionó el menor, expectante.

—¿Sabes lo que significa amar a alguien? Yo... he sido prisionero de ese padecimiento desde mucho antes que me diera cuenta, no tiene cura y vagas por el mundo sin saber que sufres de ello. Eso es el amor que cada uno de nosotros posee por el otro. Harás lo que sea para mantenerlos a salvo...

—Lo sé— contestó Jyushimatsu para sorpresa de su acompañante. —Fue por eso que decidí salvar a mamá y a papá también...

—Jyushimatsu...—. Los ojos de Ichimatsu se contrajeron ante tremenda confesión.

—Ahora estaremos todos juntos.

—Tienes razón—. No sin dudar Ichimatsu levantó lentamente la daga que portaba en alto, temblando por algo inverosímil que Jyushimatsu supo corresponder con una sonrisa, el precio jamás sería demasiado porque si era su hermano quien acababa con esa condena entonces no tendría por qué temer a la muerte. Si era Ichimatsu, si era aquel hermano que nunca lo juzgó y estuvo a su lado, nada como el paraíso, purgatorio e infierno sería malo y esto se sintió ligero cuando los labios ajenos pronunciaron su nombre; —... pronto estaremos juntos otra vez, Jyushimatsu.

Las puertas se abrieron y los tres oficiales levantados en armas surcaron el interior del pasillo a gran velocidad hasta llegar ante la celda previamente indicada por el encargado, Karako que iba a la cabeza no se limitó en alzar el cañón del revolver contra la silueta de aquel que yacía dentro del cuarto para enseguida quedarse congelada con lo que sus ojos presenciaron. Era tarde. La sangre de Matsuno Jyushimatsu había sido derramada contra las paredes del lugar, salpicaduras que contaminaron con su aroma el denso ambiente y el cuerpo sin vida recogido tiernamente entre los brazos de quien ni siquiera había hecho el intento por verlos de frente, tan silencioso, tan irreal para otros ojos. Karako tensó la mandíbula y señaló con más fuerza al individuo frente a ella, su voz teñida de un acento demandante acunaba con fuerza la existencia de la ley que le precedía.

—¡Exijo pongas tus manos contra la nuca! ¡Quedas arrestado, Matsuno Ichimatsu!

Sin embargo, la única respuesta de la oficial a cargo fueron unos gemidos, los policías a lado de la morena que mantenían firmes sus armas contra el sujeto sintieron a sus cuerpos tensarse, algo más parecía estar pululando en la atmósfera y no era algo bueno; Ichimatsu al fin dejaba caer cuidadosamente la cabeza de Jyushimatsu sobre la superficie para después girarse y revelar una enorme sonrisa de filosos colmillos dibujada en sus facciones, una máscara perfecta de quien fue su última victima. Por inercia la jefe de policía bajó un poco el cañón de su pistola, en aquel momento creyó ver al mismísimo Matsuno Jyushimatsu vestido con las ropas y al estilo de Matsuno Ichimatsu. Osoko no podía dejar de temblar pues aunque todos ellos poseyeran armas sus instintos le gritaban correr lo antes posible de ese lugar, la sed de sangre en los ojos desorbitados del hombre frente a ellos era inmensa y lucía insaciable ante la vista de numerosas presas que devorar.

—¡Quieto! ¡Dispararemos sino te detienes!—. La voz de Karako llegó a oídos sordos, los lentos y casi calculadores pasos del Matsuno no se detuvieron, nunca lo harían. —¡Hablo en serio! ¡Te ordeno que te detengas!

—¡No pueden borrar nuestro amor!— exclamó una voz distorsionada que parecía proveniente de aquellos labios decorados con sangre cual vocal Karako pudo jurar era la combinación exacta de dos voces antes de que su portador se apresurara en alzar su daga contra ellos, movimientos ágiles a los que ninguno logró sino responder a base de disparos cuyas balas rozaron apenas brazos y piernas con suficiente intensidad al objetivo sin llegar a hacerlo caer. Victima de la adrenalina Karako jaló sin pensar el gatillo que se había mantenido congelado frente a sus dedos, rozando con las primeras balas la piel de Ichimatsu quien ahora parecía ser mucho más que un asesino en serie con habilidades sobrenaturales. Pero antes de que pudieran inmovilizarlo con la cercanía que Ichimatsu reducía hacia ellos, la amenazadora figura del mismo colapsó de pronto delante de la oficial a cargo, obligandola mirar a sus espaldas para descubrir a una temblorosa Osoko apuntando con un arma en su dirección, presa del horror que le había abordado al imaginarse presenciando la muerte de sus compañeros.

—Osoko... ¿por qué?— cuestionó la jefa de policía, confundida al volver la vista al inerte cuerpo de Ichimatsu tendido sin vida sobre el suelo. Jamas había sido una opción ejecutarle y ahora tenía ante ella a un cadáver decorado con pólvora y sangre.

—Lo siento, Karako... eras tú o él...— dijo como única respuesta para sorpresa de sus compañero quien no pudo sino ejercer un silencio colectivo. Karako bajó la cabeza y empuñó sus manos con furia, no culpaba a su pareja por haber tomado esa precipitada decisión pero tampoco lograba disipar de su organismo el sabor a amargura que la abordó al saber que su misión había fallado miserablemente sin un modo de salvarse de esto y sin más sobreviviente en el caso; Jyushimatsu estaba muerto y su asesino también.

.

Luego de largas horas preparando un reporte del caso y de brindar disculpas al propio departamento de policía por su incapacidad de cumplir con su deber, Karako pudo retornar a su departamento para encontrarla en el balcón que había visto muchas veladas románticas entre ellas, sólo que esta ocasión era diferente; Osoko estaba perdida en las luces de la ciudad, destellos de neón revueltos con sus pensamientos más profundos, sentimientos encontrados, absurdos como el día difícil que habían enfrentado juntas, sólo que Osoko era más susceptible a sumergirse en lamentos espontáneos.

—Osoko...— le llamó sin recibir respuesta así que decidió acercarse a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos mientras aguardaba por una palabra suya, la que fuera, sólo quería abrazarla a su pecho con ternura y brindarle esa seguridad para expresar sus inquietudes al respecto ya que sabía que de ese modo dejaría de sufrir en soledad.

—Eran tan jóvenes... pudieron ser mis hermanos menores.

—Fue lamentable— comentó Karako sin saber bien qué hacer frente a esa arrasadora tristeza que gobernaba la atmósfera.

—No entiendo por qué lo hicieron si eran una familia. Aunque mi madre se molestara conmigo siempre estuvo ahí cuando necesité de ella, igual que mi hermanita Todoko. Ellos... no odiaban a sus hermanos, pude verlo en su cara. En el reporte decía que los hermanos Jyushimatsu-kun e Ichimatsu-kun nunca pelearon con el resto, entonces... ¿por qué?

—Tal vez trataban salvarlos de sí mismos—. Osoko levantó la mirada, absorta por lo que podría significar aquello que su pareja le daba a conocer. —Osomatsu-kun era un jugador compulsivo, muchas veces orilló a su familia a la ruina económica, tenía demasiadas deudas. Karamatsu-kun fue abusado por su excesiva nobleza, las personas a su alrededor lo usaban y arrastraban a pagar consecuencias que no merecía. Choromatsu-kun era un bebedor que se involucraba en peleas constantemente, causando con sus encuentros una tensión insoportable en el ambiente familiar.

—Aún así, Jyushimatsu-kun no tenía que volverse cómplice de algo así. Maldición... Todomatsu-kun no era nada más que un niño.

—Por eso es que era demasiado débil, sin su padre y madre a su lado no hubiese podido sobrevivir en el universo.

—¿Sin sus padres... ?— cuestionó Osoko confundida, una confusión que no tardó en ser disipada cuando comprendió de qué se trataba lo dicho por la otra. —¿Quieres decir que Matsuyo y su esposo también... ?

—Fue el gemelo más joven— respondió Karako con pesar, la pena cerniéndose en su pecho como un veneno que mata lentamente. —Hace menos de unas horas encontramos sus cuerpos mutilados sobre la cama de su residencia con un mensaje de Jyushimatsu-kun para la policía: _"Los asesiné porque los amaba más que a nada"._

—N-No puede ser...—. Las manos de Osoko apretaron con mayor fuerza los brazos que la arropaban contra el tibio pecho de su amada, sintiendo la impotencia, el brote de emociones destructivos que se anidaron en su cuerpo como cuchillas clavadas en sus carnes. Karako pudo percibir cómo temblaba bajo el contacto de sus cuerpos, hacía frío pero ella dudaba que su pareja estuviera siendo victima del ambiente. No quiso agregar nada más a la conversación, prefirió afianzar el abrazo que dedicaba a Osoko para mantener el calor entre las dos. No trataría de buscar un sentido al último acontecimiento que habían presenciado. Si algo era real y cierto en su vida era que la tenía a ella a su lado y, sin importar el pasado, presente o futuro, dedicaría el resto de sus días a cuidar de Osoko porque era la única que sostenía su cordura en ese mar de irrealidades e ilusiones moralistas.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** Aquí la edad de Osomatsu fue de 25, Karamatsu tenía 23 años, Choromatsu surcaba la edad de 22, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu eran gemelos de 17 y Todomatsu sólo ha vivido 6 años antes de morir.


End file.
